Fili and Kili: Before the Hobbit
by Barnhousehotdog
Summary: A story about an adventure Fili and Kili had before they were in the Hobbit. A man shows up in the woods at the Blue Mountains, and gived Fili and Kili a dagger that he says they have to destroy at a place called Mount Corrigan or the goblins will take over Middle Earth. Their adventure is full of twists, and turns, and danger. Ends right when they come into the Hobbit.


**Chapter 1**

There once was a company of dwarves that lived in the Blue Mountains of Middle Earth. In that company, were two dwarves named Kili and Fili. Kili and Fili were twins. One was never found without the other. Fili was blonde, and had a braided beard. Kili had brown hair, and was more scruffy. Kili liked to shoot bow and arrows, but he used a sword too. Fili just used a sword. The twins knew nothing about the world outside the Blue Mountains, and that sometimes annoyed some of the older dwarves. It especially annoyed the twins' uncle King Thorin. The twins never really understood why. So, they learned to sometimes just ignore grumpy uncle Thorin.

One day, Kili and Fili were in the woods beside the mountains. Kili was practicing shooting arrows into a tree, and Fili was practicing sword fighting. Kili had hit his mark almost every time. He was about to shoot his last arrow in his quiver, and start over when a noise from farther in the woods distracted him. He turned his head, and saw a man coming out of the trees. Kili turned his bow from the tree towards the man. The man was stumbling towards Kili, like he was hurt. The man was taller than Kili, but all men were taller than dwarves. The man held out his hand towards Kili.

"Who are you?" Kili asked. "What do you want?"

"H…help….me," the man stuttered. Then, he fell to the ground. Kili lowered his bow.

"Fili!" he yelled. Fili ran over from where he had been practicing sword fighting.

"What?" he asked. Kili motioned towards the man with his head. Fili looked. Then, the twins ran towards the man. Kili and Fili landed on their knees on opposite sides of the man.

"Sir?" Kili asked. The man looked at him, and then at Fili. The man held his arm up. There was something clutched in his hand.

"Take it," the man said. Fili took whatever it was out of the man's hand. Kili leaned over to see what it was. It was a small dagger. "This dagger….has immense power," the man breathed. "Goblins….goblins are coming for it. They stabbed me. I….I am dying. Listen to me. You…you need to destroy the dagger. Take it….to Mount Corrigan. Only there, the dagger can be destroyed. Whatever you do…don't let the goblins get it. If they do, the goblins will take over Middle earth. And that…..that won't be good. Destroy the dagger. Save….Middle….Earth." The man said no more. His chest stopped rising up and down. Kili reached forward, and felt his neck for a pulse. There was nothing. The man was dead. Kili backed up and looked at Fili.

"He's dead," Kili said. Fili looked down at the man, and then the dagger.

"What do you think this thing does?" Fili asked. He handed it over to Kili. Kili looked at it. There was some sort of fancy design on the hilt, but otherwise it looked like an ordinary dagger.

"Something big if the goblins could take over Middle Earth with it," Kili said.

"You think he was telling the truth?" Fili asked.

"He got stabbed," Kili replied. "Even if it wasn't true, this dagger is something big." Fili nodded, and looked down at the man.

"Let's move him over by the tree," Fili said. Kili nodded, and grabbed the man's legs. Fili grabbed his arms, and they pulled him over beside Kili's shooting tree. Kili walked around to the other side, and pulled out his eleven arrows. He stuck them back in his quiver along with the one still in his bow. Fili came around the tree. By an unspoken agreement, the twins turned and headed back to the camp. They were almost there, when they heard grunting sounds behind them, and then a howl. They turned around.

"What was that?" Fili asked. Kili scanned the forest, handed the dagger over to Fili, and then pulled an arrow out of his quiver, and loaded his bow.

"Goblins," he said. There was a crashing sound, like an army running through the trees. "Run!" Kili yelled.

**Chapter 2**

Fili turned and ran back towards the camp. He stuck the dagger in his belt, and pulled his sword out of his belt, just in case. He heard the swoosh of one of Kili's arrows. Fili turned and saw goblins coming through the trees. Kili's arrow hit the first one in the chest.

"Kili come on!" Fili yelled. Kili loaded one more arrow into his bow, then turned and ran towards Fili. Fili waited until Kili caught up, and then the two twins ran into the dwarf camp.

"GOBLINS!" Kili yelled as they entered the camp. Fili spotted Thorin coming out of the room the dwarves had made into a castle when they had first came to the mountains. Fili and Kili hadn't been alive then. Thorin came over to the twins.

"Thorin," Fili said. "Goblins, coming towards the camp as we speak." He could hear the goblins crashing around in the forest again. Thorin could obviously hear it too.

"WEAPONS!" he yelled. Fili and Kili went back to the entrance of the camp. Kili switched his bow for his sword. His bow fit inside his quiver too. Kili and Fili held their swords at the ready. _The man was telling the truth, _Fili thought. Then, the goblins burst into the camp. Fili swung his sword at one, and cut its head off. More goblins came at him. Fili suddenly felt like the dagger on his belt was too exposed. He kept fighting, hoping none of them would see it. Another goblin came at him. Fili blocked the goblin's sword with his own. He swung his up in the air, and knocked the goblin's away from it. The goblin faced him, weaponless. Fili pointed his sword at its chest. Suddenly, the dagger burned against his leg. Fili winced and glanced down quickly.

"You?" the goblin growled. "You have the dagger?" It looked around, and then started to yell. "THE DAGGER'S-," the goblin yelled. Fili cut him off by stabbing him. But, some goblins had noticed. A gang of what looked like ten came rushing at him.

"FILI!" Kili yelled. An arrow soared into one of the goblins in front of him. Fili glanced over, and saw a goblin coming up behind Kili.

"Kili behind you!" Fili yelled. Kili turned and shot an arrow into the goblin's mouth. Fili looked away, and swung his sword at another goblin. The goblin brought its sword up to meet his, and suddenly Fili's sword was out of his hand and on the ground. The goblin pointed its sword at him. It made to make the final swing. Without thinking, Fili reached down, and pulled out the dagger. Fili swung the dagger at the goblin's incoming sword. There was a flash of sparks, and then the goblin's sword was on the ground in two pieces. "Whoa," Fili said. The goblin turned and ran. Fili picked up his sword. The goblins all around Fili had seen what the dagger had done. No one moved towards him. Fili took a step forward. All the goblins ran. All around, goblins were running out of the camp. Pretty soon, only the dwarves were left. Fili looked over at Kili. "Are you okay?" Fili asked. Kili nodded.

"You?" Kili asked. Fili nodded. He stuck his sword and the dagger back into his belt. Thorin came over to the twins.

"Alright, explain to me," he said. "Why did goblins just attack us? I know you know." Fili nodded, and pulled the dagger back out of his belt. Thorin looked down at it. Then he said, "We need to call a meeting of the elder dwarves." He turned, and walked towards the cave where the dwarves usually had meetings. Fili and Kili followed him.

**Chapter 3**

Kili sat with his chin in his hand beside a long table. Fili and he had told the older dwarves what the man had told them. The older dwarves had already agreed that they had to get rid of the dagger, and they were now discussing who was going to go. Kili was barely listening anymore. But he did catch little things in the conversation.

Kili heard someone say, "Kili and Fili shouldn't go. Too young." Kili was listening again.

"WHAT?!" he exclaimed, standing up.

"I'm just saying you two haven't been out in the world much, and this might be dangerous," the dwarf who had spoken before said.

"Now wait just a minute," Fili said, standing up beside Kili.

"I agree," another dwarf said. "You are too young."

"Wait!" Kili yelled. "Listen to us!" All the dwarves looked at him. "The man came to us," Kili said. "He told Fili and I to do this. Not any of you. He gave the dagger to us."

"Yes," Fili said. He took the dagger out, and held it up. "He told US to do this. It's up to us to destroy this thing. No matter what you say, or think, or do, we are going to destroy this dagger." Kili looked at him, and gave him thumbs up.

"How do we know the man was telling the truth?" another dwarf asked.

"Hmm, let's think," Kili said, sarcastically. "It couldn't be because the goblins could take over Middle Earth, and just attacked us trying to get it, could it?"

"How do we know what the dagger can do?" the dwarf asked.

"I used it during the fight," Fili said. "It cut a goblin's sword in half, and made the rest of them run. I'm betting it can do much worse."

"But-," the dwarf began to ask.

"SHUT UP!" Thorin yelled, standing up. Kili and Fili looked at him, surprised. "It's settled already," Thorin said. "Fili and Kili are going to go on this quest. Like they said, the man told them to do it. But, they need someone to go with them, who knows the world. So, I'm going with them. You're ok with that right?" Thorin looked at his nephews.

"Well ya," Kili said. "As long as you don't grump too much it'll be fine." Some of the older dwarves laughed. Even Thorin smiled a bit.

"I'll try to keep it under control," Thorin said.

"I'm coming with you lads," a dwarf named Balin said. "You're gonna need fighters on this trip."

"Alright Balin," Thorin said.

_Cool, _Kili thought. He liked Balin. Balin always had good stories to tell about the past.

"It's all settled then," Thorin said. "Kili, Fili, Balin and I are going to Mount Corrigan to destroy this dagger. Dwalin will be in charge while I'm gone." Thorin turned towards Kili and Fili. "Now, we need to go and pack supplies." Thorin turned and went out the door. Balin followed. Then, so did Kili and Fili. Kili was ready for whatever was going to come next.

**Chapter 4**

It only took them around an hour to get all the supplies together and packed. They had a whole hut for just supplies. Fili was in the hut putting food and cooking supplies in his bag. He was on one knee on the floor, stuffing a pan in his pack when he heard the door open behind him.

Figuring it was Thorin, Kili or Balin, Fili said, "I know, I'm coming." He stood up and turned around. Fili and Kili's dad stood in the doorway. "Dad!" Fili exclaimed, surprised.

"I heard what happened," his dad said.

"Well, you know how things go," Fili said, shrugging his pack onto his shoulder. "You can't keep us away from the world forever." He walked over to the door. His dad stepped to the side, but looked at him worriedly. Fili stopped before going out the door. "We'll be fine dad," Fili said. He gripped his dad shoulder. "Tell mom good bye for us," he said. "If we do it, she'll never let us go." Then, he hugged his dad. "Bye dad," Fili said. Then, Fili walked out the door. He joined Kili, Balin and Thorin at the entrance to the camp.

"Let's go," Thorin said. He led the way out the door. Balin followed. Kili turned and looked back at camp. Fili did too.

"What if this is the last time we see this place?" Kili asked.

"It won't be," Fili said. He turned, and gripped his brother's arms. "We will be back," he said, "Come on, let's go." Fili let go of Kili, and the twins walked out of the camp.

Thorin led the way through the woods and out of the Blue Mountains. He led the group to a town at the bottom of the mountains, that until then Fili and Kili hadn't known had existed. The dwarves picked up horses from a stable there, and then they were off to Mount Corrigan. They rode all day, and stopped for the night at a big cave. They all ate supper, and laid out their mattresses. Balin took the first watch. Fili lay on his mattress, unable to fall asleep. Even if he'd told Kili that they would be back to the Blue Mountains again, he was starting to become unsure. They had never done anything this big, and he had heard from the other dwarves that sometimes, you don't come back. Though he probably wouldn't admit it to anyone, Fili was starting to get scared. Deciding it was no good, Fili sat up, and leaned back against the cave wall. He was beside the fire they had made in the middle of the cave. Balin looked over at him.

"Alright laddie?" Balin asked. Fili shrugged.

"I guess it's all just starting to sink in, you know?" he said.

"Don't worry, laddie," Balin said. "Your uncle won't let anything happen to you. And, Thorin knows what he's doing. He's been through worse than this."

"Really?" Fili asked. There was movement beside him, and Kili sat up. "Can't sleep either huh?" Fili asked.

"No, course not," Kili said. "And this sounds interesting."

"Alright," Balin said. "You don't remember, but we dwarves used to live in a place called Eribor. Thorin's grandpa was our king. Thorin's dad helped him out. We dwarves would always mine below the mountain. Then, we found The Arkenstone, or the heart of the mountain. The king took it as a sign of his right to rule. He had all the rulers pay homage to him, even the elves. The king got obsessed with gold. And one day, the dragon Smaug attacked. He took over the kingdom, and all the gold, including the Arkenstone. We were forced to run for our lives. The elves didn't like Thorin's grandpa, and didn't help. Thorin never forgave them. Smaug is still in Eribor. I suspect someday, Thorin is going to try to retake Eribor." Balin stopped talking.

"Wow," Fili said. Kili nodded.

"Yep," Balin said. "But, now you know, this isn't the worst thing that could happen. Try to sleep now laddie." Fili and Kili nodded, and lay back down on their matts. Amazingly, Fili fell right to sleep.

**Chapter 5**

Kili woke to Thorin shaking his shoulder. He heard a weird noise coming passed their cave.

"What-," Kili asked. Thorin put a hand over his mouth.

"Shhh," Thorin whispered. "Orks." Kili's eyes widened. The weird noise kept coming towards the cave. Kili looked up at Thorin and nodded. He wasn't going to say anything. Thorin nodded, and moved his hand. Kili rolled over, and looked towards the door of the cave. Kili had only heard stories of Orks, and none of them were good. Kili knew Orks were told to ride wolf things called Wargs. The weird noise was right in front of the cave now. Kili flattened himself against the floor as three Orks on Wargs rode past the cave. The Wargs were the ones making the weird noises. The Orks and Wargs passed the cave, and the noise left. All was silent.

"O.K., they're gone," Thorin said. Kili sat up. Fili, who had been lying behind him sat up too.

"Whoa," Fili said.

"Ya, whoa," Thorin said. "You haven't seen them in action. And that definitely won't be the last of them we see on this trip. Now, try to go back to sleep. We have got a long day tomorrow." Kili turned and lay back down on his mattress. He fell asleep, and had dreams of Orks, and wargs, and a big mountain he had never seen before.

Kili woke to the sound of fighting. He leapt to his feet, and pulled out his bow and arrows. The Orks they had seen last night had come back. Somehow, they had seen or heard them. Kili shot an arrow into the one fighting Balin. Then, he shot the one fighting Fili. An Ork came towards him. Kili put his bow away, and took out his sword. Then, Kili realized it wasn't an Ork. The thing in front of him was a lot shorter and uglier than the things they had seen last night. And, there were no Wargs. The creature came towards him, its sword raised. Kili raised his sword too, and ran towards the creature. Kili swung at the creature. It brought its sword up to meet his, and they clanged together in midair. Kili brought his sword back, and swung for its feet. He got it across the ankles. The creature squealed and fell to the floor. Kili stabbed it. He felt something bump into him, and Kili turned to find he was back to back with Thorin.

"What are these things?!" Kili asked over the noise.

"Goblins!" Thorin yelled. "They found us! They want the dagger!"

"Oh. Great," Kili said sarcastically. He charged towards another goblin. Kili swung at the goblin's ankles again. This goblin was much faster than the other one. It leapt into the air, and landed on Kili's sword. Kili's sword fell to the ground. Kili jumped back. The goblin ran forward. Kili tried to dodge, but the goblin moved really fast, and hit him on the side of the head with the hilt of his sword. Kili crashed onto the floor. The dagger dug into his back. Black spots danced in front of his eyes. _No, _Kili thought. _They can't have the dagger. _He heard Fili yell his name. Kili felt someone pick him up under his armpits. Then, Kili blacked out.

**Chapter 6**

Fili was trapped in a circle with Thorin and Balin, surrounded by goblins and holding up his unconscious brother, Kili. He wanted to take the dagger from Kili and hide it somewhere on himself, but he didn't think he could do it without one of the goblins seeing. The goblins had disarmed all the dwarves. Now, they were discussing whether or not to take Fili, Kili, Thorin and Balin to their leader in a mountain where they lived. Fili had a sneaking suspicion of the mountain they were talking about. He motioned Balin and Thorin over with his head. They came over to Fili.

"You don't think they live in Mount Corrigan do you?" Fili whispered.

"Aye laddie," Balin said. "I think that's exactly where they live." Fili glanced over at the goblins. At that moment, none of them were looking.

"Quick, block me," Fili muttered. Thorin and Balin moved to block him better, and Fili pulled the dagger out of Kili's belt, and slipped it into his coat. He gave a slight nod to the other two, and they moved away. It didn't look like any of the goblins had seen. Fili readjusted his arms under Kili's. The group of goblins that had been talking turned around.

"You will follow us," one of them growled. A group of goblins went in front of the dwarves, and more went behind them. The dwarves were still surrounded, and couldn't have escaped if they'd tried. Fili put one of Kili's arms over his shoulders, and he Balin and Thorin were forced along with the goblins. They walked out of the cave and down a little dirt road. Fili looked up towards the sky. He could see a silhouette of a large mountain not that far away.

"There you go laddie," Balin said. He pointed towards the mountain. "Mount Corrigan." Fili took a deep breath.

"Here we go," he muttered. Their little procession walked towards the mountain. The goblins pushed them fast, and in no time at all, they were at the base of the mountain. Fili heard a groan beside him, and Kili moved. "Kili!" Fili whispered. "You okay?"

"Ya," Kili groaned. "Where are we?"

"Mount Corrigan," Fili said. "This is where the goblins live." Fili saw Kili reach behind him, and heard him gasp.

"Where's the dagger?" he asked.

"It's O.K., I got it," Fili said. Kili nodded. The goblins started moving again, and the dwarves were forced towards the mountain. They walked down a long hallway, and stopped in a cavern.

"You'll wait here," the goblin who had spoken before said. It turned to some of the others. "Stand guard by the door." The goblins left the dwarves, and three went and stood in the doorway. The dwarves went to the back of the cavern.

"You two have to get out of here," Thorin said. "You have to destroy the dagger. Then, maybe we can end this, and get out of here."

"But we don't even know where to go," Kili said.

"Farther up the mountain," Balin said. "I saw it when we came in. Farther up there's a hole, and something that looked like fire in there. Get up there. We'll distract the goblins and join you if we can." With that, Balin and Thorin ran towards the goblins at the doorway. They tackled two of them, and left one standing. Kili shot an arrow through that one. For some reason the goblins hadn't taken his bow and arrows away. Fili and Kili ran forward, and jumped over the brawl. They ran back out of the mountain. Fili looked up and spotted the hole that Balin had been talking about. The twins began to run up the mountain. They could hear crashing below. Fili looked back, and saw goblins coming out of the mountain. An arrow soared past his ear.

"Faster!" Fili yelled. Kili and Fili ran faster, and they got to the hole. Inside the hole was a thin walkway. The twins stepped onto it. Below the walkway was a fiery pit. Fili took the dagger out of his belt. He looked across the walkway. There was someone else, standing on the other side of the walkway.

"Who's that?" Kili exclaimed. Suddenly, a boulder hit the space between them. The dagger flew out of Fili's hand, and he slipped down the walkway a bit, and almost off the edge. He grabbed on to the edge just in time. Fili dangled over the side of the fire pit. He looked up to see where the dagger went. Fili saw Kili sitting dazed beside the wall. The other person who had been in the cave was standing next to him. He held the dagger up in the air. Fili gasped as he realized who it was. It was the man who had given them the dagger originally. The man, who the last time they had seen him, had been dead.

**Chapter 7**

"You!" Kili exclaimed, standing up. The man turned to look at him. "How?" Kili asked. "You were dead last time we saw you."

"I faked it," the man said. "Cow's blood."

"But, why?" Kili asked.

"You see, that stuff about the dagger was true," the man said. "Except, I forgot to mention, when the goblins took over Middle Earth, I would be their leader. With this dagger, I could kill the goblin king. Then, I would be there king, and we would take over the world. Because, with this dagger, you can be the most powerful person in the world. I've been working with the goblins this whole time. They all know what I'm trying to do, except for the king. And I'm afraid, I can't let you boys get in the way."

"But, you had the dagger," Kili said. "Why did you give it to us?"

"I couldn't have the king suspect me," the man said. "So, I told him there was going to be dwarves coming and trying to take over his kingdom. Idiot believed me." Kili saw Fili pull himself back up onto the walkway. "I'm afraid," the man continued. "I can't let you boys stop me. So, say your goodbyes." The man turned, and looked at Fili. Kili ran forward, and leapt on the man. The dagger flew out of the man's hand. Kili knocked the man's head on the ground. The man went limp underneath him. Kili stood up, and grabbed the dagger.

"After you," he said, handing it to Fili. Fili took the dagger, and threw it into the pit. The dagger struck a rock, and stuck there.

"NO!" Fili yelled.

"Uh oh," Kili said. The twins looked at each other. "Now what do we do?" Kili asked. Fili ducked back out of the hole. He popped back in two seconds later.

"The goblins are coming," Fili said.

"That's not all you have to worry about," a voice said next to them. Kili turned, and loaded his bow. The man was standing again. Kili fired. His arrow struck the man in the heart. The man looked down in surprise, and then slowly, he fell off the walkway. He disappeared from sight. The twins ran to the edge. The man's head hit the rock with the dagger. The rock split open, and the dagger fell into the pit. Fireballs started coming out of the pit, as the pit began to explode. A fireball landed right beside Kili.

"Run!" Fili yelled. The twins ran out of the cave. The goblins were all gone. They had run from the explosions too. Fireballs started coming out of the cave. Rocks started falling down the mountain. Kili tripped over one, and fell down the mountain. He rolled over, and rolled over again, and ended up sliding down on his stomach. He got to a ledge, and grabbed on. Fili ran after him, and jumped onto the ledge. "Kili grab my hand!" he yelled. Kili reached up and grabbed Fili's hand. Fili pulled him up. Kili got to his feet, and looked down at the bottom of the mountain. He spotted Thorin and Balin running away from the mountain.

"Look!" Kili exclaimed, pointing to them. "Let's go!" The twins ran the rest of the way down the mountain, and joined Thorin and Balin at the bottom. Then, the four dwarves ran away from Mount Corrigan.

**Chapter 8**

They didn't stop until they got back to their horses beside the cave.

"You think they'll come after us?" Fili asked, bending over to catch his breath.

"No, they'll be too busy fixing their exploding mountain," Thorin said.

"What happened up there anyway?" Balin asked. Fili and Kili told the two older dwarves their story.

"And so, in the end we did it," Kili finished. Balin was smiling. Thorin was nodding slowly.

"Alright then," Thorin said. "In the morning, we will return to the Blue Mountains. Get some sleep." Fili and Kili returned to when their mattresses still lay on the floor. Fili looked over at Kili.

"I told you we'd see the Mountains again," he said. Kili smiled. Then, they both lied down on their mattresses and fell asleep.

The next morning, Thorin, Blain Fili and Kili started their return journey to the Blue Mountains. It was a pretty uneventful trip, and by late afternoon, they had returned the horses to the stables. By nightfall, the four dwarves were entering the camp. When they did, they were swarmed by many voices, all shouting.

"Look!"

"There they are!"

"They're back!"

"They're alive!"

"They did it!"

"My boys!" Fili heard a familiar voice yell. Fili and Kili's mother and father came out of the crowd, and swarmed the twins. After a very tight hug from both of his parents, Fili backed up, and gripped his dad's shoulders.

"I told you we'd be fine," Fili said. His dad laughed. His mom looked at him, and then Kili.

"Dwalin told us what happened," she said. "How the man came and gave you the dagger, and that you two had to destroy it."

"You haven't heard the rest of it," Kili muttered.

"Well, come on then," their dad said. With that, Fili and Kili's parents pulled them into the crowd, and to a feast bigger than any the twins had ever seen.

A week later, Fili and Kili were sitting outside their parents, and their hut in the camp. Fili had just had his sword sharpened, and was busy strapping it back on his belt. Thorin came over to them.

"Hey uncle," Kili said. "What brings you to our fine side of the camp?" Thorin hesitated.

"Sup?" Fili asked.

"How would you two like to go on another adventure?" Thorin asked. Fili looked at Kili. Kili nodded.

"Sure," Fili said.

"What is it?" Kili asked.

"Well," Thorin said, "Rumors are going around that the dragon who took over our old home, Eribor is gone. Eyes are starting to look towards the mountain, deciding whether or not to try their luck. Our vast treasure might be sitting unguarded in the mountain. So, we're going to go take back Eribor."

"Who's coming with us?" Fili asked.

"There are ten other dwarves," Thorin said. "Dwalin, Balin, Bifur, Bofur, Bomber, Ori, Nori, Dori, Oin, and Gloin. The wizard, Gandalf is also coming with us. I sent him to find the fourteenth member, our burglar. He should be back tonight to tell us if he found him or not. We need a burglar to help us get in the mountain. We will meet at the burglar's house once Gandalf comes."

"So, we should go get packed?" Kili asked. Thorin nodded.

"Alright," Fili said. Fili and Kili got up, and went into the supply hut.

**Chapter 9**

That afternoon, Kili spotted a big man in a gray cloak coming into the camp. He was much taller than all the dwarves, so he guessed it was Gandalf. He saw Gandalf go over to Thorin, and Thorin motion to all the other dwarves going on the journey.

"Hey Fili, come on Gandalf's here!" Kili called to Fili. Then, he went over to the group.

"I found the fourteenth member," Gandalf said, just as Fili came up. "His name is Mr. Bilbo Baggins. He's a hobbit from the Shire. His house should be easy to find. I left a mark on the door."

"Are you sure he's burglar material?" Thorin asked.

"Positive," Gandalf replied.

"Alright," Thorin said. He turned to the rest of the dwarves. "Go finish packing all your supplies. When you're done, you might as well head out to the Shire. I am going to a meeting of our kin, so I might be a little bit later. I'm going to try to convince them to come with us." The group dispersed. Dwalin went over to talk to Thorin. Kili turned to Fili.

"We need a map," he said. The twins returned to the supply hut, and found a map. Once they had made sure they had everything, they went and found Thorin.

"We're all ready," Fili told him. "We're heading out."

"Good," Thorin said. "Dwalin and Balin have already left. They should be there when you get there." Fili and Kili nodded, and then headed out of camp. The twins stopped at the same stable as before, and got their horses again. Kili and Fili rode off towards the Shire. With the help of the map, they got there just after nightfall. Kili spotted the mark on the door, and then saw Dwalin and Balin's horses already tied in front of the house. Kili and Fili tied their horses there too.

"What did Mr. Gandalf say this man's name was again?" Kili asked.

"Mr. Baggins, or Boggins or something like that," Fili replied.

"Mr. Boggins, got it," Kili said.

"What do you think Hobbits are like?" Fili asked.

"Only one way to find out," Kili said. The twins walked up to the door. Fili walked up beside him. Kili glanced at one of the windows, and thought he could hear voices. Then, he rang the doorbell.

**The End**


End file.
